sivkishenfandomcom-20200213-history
Vedic Epic Story of Aranyani and Sindhura
The Kingdom of Shiva takes forward the story of Aranyani. This creation is mysterious! It is true that a life is a mystery and one cannot know its secrets. Nevertheless, there is logic to the universe beyond understanding, as they should to help learn, heal, and to love. Goddess Parvati loved Nandanavana, the sacred garden situated in the East of Kailash. She was delightfully watching at some birds gliding and some of them lifting while other birds are flapping. Large birds are hovering. Some birds are taking off while some are landing. Some birds are singing while others are making melodious sounds. The language of birds was very interesting. This was their Paradise and living along with the most colourful and fragrant flowers. Some of the flowers have a spectacular shape that resembles a bird’s beak and head plumage. Some of the plants bear a unique flower that resembles a brightly colored bird in flight. She was pleased to the waterfalls were flowing so gentle as if chanting Omkara and falling over the natural ponds and lakes along with a huge mass of glaciers those are slowly flowing into the Devacuta and forming a huge water ponds. The rainbow over them was stunningly beautiful phenomenon with a bow formation of seven colours. The overall effect was that the incoming light reflected back over a wide range of angles and creating a bright band. She was standing at the foot of Kalpavriksha, known as Kalpapadama, Kalpadruma, and Baobab tree and a wish granting one. In admiration, she wished to have a most beautiful girl with nine divine gifts of peace, purity, knowledge, energy, patience, respect, prosperity, success, and happiness. At once, the wish of Parvati fulfilled. She was holding the gracious beautiful baby, looking into her blue eyes, and knew that she would attract anybody in the first look itself. She hugged her daughter closely and put her arms around her neck, back and she clanged and found comfort on her chest while holding her tightly. As she approached to kiss, her nose passed to the side of her nose and felt lips softer than the rose's leaf, her mouth sweet as honey and Parvati named her Aranyani. As the circumstances compelled Parvati handed over Aranyani to the Divine Kalpavriksha to bring her in the way she blessed. Just before the manifestation of Aranyani as gifted daughter of Kalpavriksha, Lord Brahma was busy in creating various forms of Gandharva Yaksha Kinnara Kimpurusha Rakshasa Nagas Suparna Vanaras Vidyadhara Valkyria Pisacha Devas Devas Asuras and Human beings. It was a very tiring day and made an accidental yawn. This gave a birth to a supernaturally beautiful male child, who was glowing with red complexion like Vermilion. Goddess Saraswati named him as Sindhura. Lord Brahma empowered Sindhura with the powers of invincibility and the ability to travel wherever he pleased in an instant. Goddess Saraswati desired Sindhura to be eternal Sindhura fell in love with Aranyani and she desired him to reach the stage of Saguna Brahman and learn from Ganesha Geeta in Virat Rupa of Lord Ganesha. After learning the secrets of Ganesha Geeta, Sindhura made a humble request, “Oh merciful Lord! Having understood Ganesha Gita, I have no desire for worldly pleasures. May I request you to absolve me in your body by wearing my color Sindhura so as to cherish Ganesha Gayatri Mantra and this might please your sister Aranyani? Soon she will understand my true love for her.” Lord Ganesha blessed, “Let it be so Sindhura! It helps concentration of the women who apply Sindhura at the beginning or completely along the parting-line of a woman’s hair above forehead serves to indicate marital status in addition to the beautification. Let the Sindhura be first applied to the woman by her husband on the day of her wedding and is called as Sindhura Dana ceremony. After this time, she must apply this every day herself in the parting of her hairline as commitment to long-life and well-being of her husband. Sindhura bestows married women with power to overcome seduction, sexuality, eroticism passion, and immorality.” Ganesha proposed the marriage of Aranyani with Sindhura. Lord Shiva and mother Parvati perfumed their marriage in grandeur. They blessed all for blissful married life and brides have put the Sindhura at the hairline parting on the forehead to get wards off evil as the guarding angles. By applying Sindhura on the forehead, the married women will be free from the aliments of Vata, Kapha, and Pitta. “This is a gift of Ganesha,” said Parvati. Lord Vishnu along with his consorts Maha Lakshmi and Bhu Devi now blessed, “Oh Aranyani! You shall dwell as the goddess of the forests and the animals on the Earth forthwith. Forests considered sacred and act as sources of life and fertility as well the highest form of cultural evolution possible. This will strengthen Bhu Devi in caring more all the living a non living in Bhu-Loka.” Aranyani as well Sindhura touched the feet of Lord Vishnu Maha Lakshmi and Bhu Devi and took their blessings. Thou shall be Vana-devata enjoying my bliss when incarnates as Lord Sri Ram during his exile at Dandakaranya. Thou shall be Ashok Sundari and enjoy the blissful love of Radha and Krishna at Vrindavan when I incarnates as lord Sri Krishna spends childhood days in the company of young cowherd girls, called Gopis in Dwapara yuga. Thou shall be clothed with beauty, and also with mystery, which soar far above the regions to which human can attain, which commune with the heavens, with the spirit of the storm, and are familiar with the lightning's flash, which teem with myriads of virtues, and of beneficent uses to human. Thy forests give raise to several sacred trees on the Earth. Banyan tree symbolizes the Trimurti. Bael tree is considered to be sacred, too, because its alliance with Lord Shiva, who is pleased by Bael leaf offerings. The Peepal Tree or "Ashwatha" Bodhi tree or "tree of enlightenment symbolises Me. Bamboo tree is also a sacred tree for its association with Lord Krishna. Although banana is not a tree, but known as a sacred tree since, its fruits offered to me and to goddess Lakshmi. Worshipping banana tree with flowers brings welfare to the devotee`s family. Banana leaves used during several religious festivals. The Bhang Tree considered an auspicious tree as it brings wealth and prosperity. The leaves and flowers of this plant termed as “Prasad" for Mahâshivaratri. Tulsi plant is always associated with purity, revered by the Hindus, and most loved by Lord Vishnu and Vrinda Devi. The coconut tree is "Kalpa vriksha" represents Lord Shiva and the three black marks on the coconut shell depict his eyes. Signifying love and fertility, the leaf of the Mango tree used for religious and social ceremonies. The Neem tree manifested as "Goddess Durga" or "Maa Kali.” Sandalwood tree or Chandana considered sacred as it related to Goddess Parvati created Lord Ganesha out of sandalwood paste that she used for her bath and later breathed life. Mother Parvati and Lord Shiva blessed both Aranyani and Sindhura and to be first couple of the nature to protect the glory and bliss of the nature and make it conductive for joys live all living an nonliving in Bhu-Loka. Sindhura bestows the merits of Ganesha Geeta to the married women when applied on the forehead. This makes them to live with controlled mind with the highest bliss controlling hunger, thirst and the desire for lust. Let this nectar of yoga remove all ignorance and give strength to stay away from the downtrodden with their negative influences that cause divisions and offenses. Lord Brahma and Goddess Saraswati pleased and declared, “This is indeed a most memorable occasion in the kingdom of Shiva. This happens to be the marriage day of their son Sindhura and Aranyani, the lonely daughter of Lord Shiva and Parvati. This is the rebirth of Ganesha and all those lost live in the battle of Lord Shiva and Ganesha. Read more and learn more from the Kingdom of Shiva... Kishenji Category:Vedic Wisdom Category:This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 License. Category:Content is available under CC-BY-SA.